The Hulk
About The Hulk Biography Storyline Powers and Abilities The Hulk's ending Intro quotes Vs Himself * Hulk 1: Puny Ross sent another Hulk? * Hulk 2: Hulk will smash you first! * Hulk 1: Not if Hulk will do first! - * Hulk 1: * Hulk 2: * Hulk 1: - * Hulk 1: * Hulk 2: * Hulk 1: - * Hulk 1: * Hulk 2: * Hulk 1: Vs Captain America * Hulk: RAAAAAAHHH! * Captain America: Bruce, we know you're in there! * Hulk: Hulk will smash you! - * Hulk: What is Hulk's objective? * Captain America: Now it's time for you to get angry. * Hulk: Hulk is always angry. - * Captain America: Bruce, you're losing control. * Hulk: Hulk's not puny Bruce, Hulk is Hulk! * Captain America: You're too reckless. - * Captain America: How did you get loose? * Hulk: Nothing can stop Hulk. * Captain America: Fury, what is your objective? Vs Iron Man * Hulk: Hulk will break metal man open like a tin can. * Iron Man: Probably could use that Hulkbuster armor right about now. * Hulk: Metal man thinks he's stronger than Hulk. Metal man wrong! - * Hulk: Metal man not so funny no more. * Iron Man: Come on Hulk, can't you take it as a joke? * Hulk: Hulk don't think so. - * Iron Man: You need some anger management. * Hulk: Hulk need no needs some management! * Iron Man: You do now, big guy. - * Iron Man: It's time to sleep Bruce. * Hulk: (growls) * Iron Man: I'm sorry. Vs Spider-Man * Hulk: Why Spider-Man shoot webs at Hulk? * Spider-Man: Cause you cause too much reckish. * Hulk: Hulk can't help it. - * Hulk: Where is Venom? * Spider-Man: At Town Square. * Hulk: Bring him to Hulk! - * Spider-Man: Why Mr. Stark sent me here? * Hulk: Hulk will squash puny bug man. * Spider-Man: Spiders are not bugs, Hulk. - * Spider-Man: After I win, you wanna get pizza? * Hulk: Hulk is hungry! * Spider-Man: I'll take that as a yes. Vs Wolverine * Hulk: Little man cross Hulk's path again. * Wolverine: You have a problem with this? * Hulk: HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN AGAIN. - * Hulk: Hulk will rip you again. * Wolverine: If you think I'm the same as before, you're going to pay dearly. * Hulk: Hulk is tougher than little man thought. - * Wolverine: My claws are aching for some action. * Hulk: Hulk break your claws this time, little man. * Wolverine: This time we ain't ending in a draw. - * Wolverine: Fury sent me here to find you. * Hulk: Leave Hulk alone. * Wolverine: In our ways, we're both monsters. Vs Thor * Hulk: Didn't even break a sweat. * Thor: Really? Then what's that smell. * Hulk: Hulk will smash you! - * Hulk: Everyone knows cape stupid. * Thor: Ha! Says the Avenger in the short pants. * Hulk: Says the Avenger with daddy issues. - * Thor: You being a really bad friend! * Hulk: You're a bad friend! * Thor: The only calling you, the stupid Avenger. - * Thor: Have I ever told you the difference between you and Mjolnir? * Hulk: No? * Thor: You are even more fun to throw. Costumes * Classic (default) * Red Hulk